bleach3phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fujimaru Kudō
Fujimaru Kudō (宮能藤丸, Kudō Fujimaru) was a Shinigami in the Fifth Division during the time Seigen Suzunami was captain. He is the twin brother of Matsuri Kudō. Appearance Fujimaru has dirty blonde hair with two hairpieces on both sides of his bangs, and the middle on the bridge of his nose. Besides the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a bright red ribbon in his hair that rests on his left shoulder. Much like his sister, his eyes are bright blue. Personality Fujimaru is very laid-back, as he is known to not take his work seriously, frequently making jokes about not wanting to do his work. Even so, he carries out his orders exemplarily when they are given, as he doesn't want to let Seigen down, since the latter has great pride on the Fifth Division's effeciency. He highly respects Seigen Suzunami, as he is both Fujimaru and Matsuri's guardian, as well as their captain. Fujimaru has stated that Seigen is his role model. He also cares a lot about Seigen's sister, Konoka Suzunami, for her kindness towards them. As his twin brother, he also holds Matsuri in high regard and cares for her very much. He used to spent all his time with her and the slightest separation would cause him to grieve. He once admitted to Suì-Fēng that, while he enjoyed her company, he didn't want to part ways with her since he would return to the loneliness of not having his sister around. Like his sister, his favorite food is apples, while his least favorite is anything that Matsuri cooks. History Plot Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Expert: Fujimaru is shown to be a skilled swordsman, both with his Zanpakutō in its sealed state and in Shikai. During a training session with Kaien Shiba, he was able to overwhelm him for a short moment with a series of swift stabs. However, by his own admission, he prefers to use Hakuda and even Yoruichi Shihōin claims that Zanjutsu is Fujimaru's weakest skill. Hakuda Expert: Since he first appeared, Fujimaru showed preference towards using Hakuda instead of Zanjutsu. He uses his speed to overwhelm his opponent and to increase the impact of his blows. By his own admission, he enjoyed using Hakuda more than Zanjutsu, even though he didn't have any real training in the arts, besides the basic training given in the Academy. Before his disappearance, he received some training in the style of Hakuda used by the Onmitsukidō from both Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi, which greatly improved his skills and stamina, as showed in his fight with Gin Ichimaru at the Academy. Kidō Expert: Fujimaru is shown to have great skill in Kidō, employing many spells during his battles. Before he disappeared in the battle against Arturo, he showed that he could perform level 30 spells, the higher being Enkōsen. As later stated by Yoruichi, Fujimaru's greatest strength in combining techniques is mostly showed in his usage of Kidō, as he can combine multiple spells to catch his opponents off guard. By his own admission, his favourite spell is Sōkatsui. Hohō Expert: Fujimaru has shown that he is able to use Shunpo, at least on par with Lieutenant-level Shinigami like Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi. From very early he showed that fighting using Shunpo was his specialty, causing Kaien to quickly notice he was a "Speed-Type" of fighter after watching him fighting only once. High Spiritual Power: As stated by Kisuke Urahara, Fujimaru is noted to have a high amount of spiritual power. When he was still a child, he already had a large appetite, which is a sign of high spiritual power. Zanpakutō Ryūjōmaru (竜条丸, Dragon Brander): It has a dark blue hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard. Fujimaru wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:5th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Suzunami Clan Category:Former Unseated Officers